A method is to be developed for rapid high-resolution analytical and preparative separative separation of glycosaminoglycans based upon the partitioning of complexes formed by glycosaminoglycans and hydrophobic organic cations. These complexes can be partitioned between butanol and aqueous solutions and are separable with high resolution using the newly developed technique of countercurrent chromatography. After development of appropriate instrumentation and methods for rapid high resolution analyses, the technique will be applied to studies of normal and abnormal metabolism of these compounds. Specifically, amniotic fluid will be extensively analyzed in order to adequately define the normal state and to develop reliable criteria for the antenatal diagnosis of the class of heritable disorders known as the mucopolysaccharidoses. The urinary excretion patterns of normal individuals and mucopolysaccharidosis patients will be similarly studied to define the normal state, and to develop improved diagnostic criteria. An additional effort will be directed toward studies of other disorders, such as Marfan's syndrome, for which abnormalities in glycosaminoglycan metabolism have been noted. Also as part of the rapid, high-resolution analytical system, the feasibility of development of specific chromatographic detectors based upon measurements of optical rotatory dispersion and corrected fluorescence spectra will be explored. These detectors will not actually be constructed, but optical properties of solute molecules will be explored and design principles will be developed using existing instrumentation.